


look pretty

by liliette



Series: 1D oneshots [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Dominant Louis, Handcuffing, Harry in Panties, M/M, Smut, Submissive Harry, Top Louis, blindfolding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliette/pseuds/liliette
Summary: ew idk i wrote this when i was 12 too i'm just getting rid of everything by publishing shitthis is unedited because i'm scared to read it so sorry if it's terrible





	look pretty

when louis spotted the red panties for sale while browsing through victoria secret's online store, he immediately bought them.

that's how harry ended up being handcuffed and blindfolded by his boyfriend, with the red panties clad against his arse, showing off his under-appreciated curves.

they were on the floor, not knowing how they had ended up there, but neither cared. harry and louis were both so turned on; harry's dick was already hard enough to leak pre-cum onto the panties.

louis rubbed his thumb lightly over harry's tip, causing harry to leak more beads of   
precum onto the panties.

louis attached his lips onto harry's, pulling him into a gentle kiss. he grinded down on harry's hard-on, increasing the roughness of the kiss, until harry could no longer stand the teasing and let out a loud whine. louis slipped his tongue into harry's mouth, licking at the insides of his cheeks, tasting his tongue and his teeth.

"louis, louis stop," harry groaned.

"what?" louis smirked, feigning innocence.

"fuck me," harry demanded.

"turn around," louis whispered darkly, rolling off of harry. "on your stomach, now."

harry immediately obeyed his request, and a few seconds later, louis's hand came down to meet his panty-clad arse.

"don't tell me what to do, baby," louis hissed. "got it?"

harry nodded quickly. louis smirked, pulling down harry's panties so that they were at his knees. he smacked an arse cheek, watching it quiver a little under his touch, a faint pink handprint left on the skin.

"that's not quite hard enough," louis mused, spanking the other cheek with more force. this time, it turned a bright red. harry's head was turned to the side, and he was sniffling silently into the blindfold, dampening the cloth. he was crying because of how turned on he was.

louis grabbed ahold of the panties, licking the precum from it, moaning in consent at the taste.

louis mouthed at harry's neck, slowly trailing his lips down to harry's arse, smacking a kiss to his left cheek before spreading his cheeks, and without warning, nibbling at his rim.

harry's throat emitted a loud moan. "louis," he cried.

"shh, babe. shh," louis whispered, his breath hitting harry's hole, making it clench. louis couldn't help but get harder, thinking about that tight hole clenching around his cock.

louis licked up his perineum to his hole, a thick, wet, strip that had harry squirming in anticipation.

louis sucked at the hole, before dipping his tongue into the warm walls.

harry cried out, and louis took out his tongue to reach for the bottle of lube. he coated four fingers, before plunging his tongue back in, along with his pointer finger.

harry drew out a long moan, trying to get out the word "more," but all he could do was shout, moaning and making incoherent sounds.

somehow, louis understood what he meant, and even though his tongue was starting to ache, he pushed in deeper, adding another finger. his finger pads found harry's prostate, and he managed to brush against it with every stroke.

"i need to cum," harry choked out. "please daddy. can i cum?"

louis nodded against harry's arse, not daring to remove his tongue, and harry trembled, letting streaks of white splatter against his butterfly tattoo and the blue carpet below him.

harry was sobbing now, whimpering and wetting his blindfold. finally, he called out. "d-daddy, i'm, i'm—" harry's words were cut off with a loud moan escaping his lips. "i'm ready. please, please, fuck me," he begged.

louis withdrew his tongue and fingers. "princess, you need more prepping," he told his boyfriend, worried about hurting him. harry just let out a sob and whined, "hurry."

louis quickly slid three fingers in, and harry's hole was so stretched by now that he decided he could add a fourth finger.

harry started rutting against the carpet, and louis used his spare hand to smack an arse cheek before holding his hip down.

"don't move baby. or i won't fuck you," louis threatened.

"but i'm ready!" harry whined. immediately, louis's hand was smacking his arse, leaving a red imprint.

"stop being a brat!" louis hissed, spanking the other cheek, loud smacks echoing across the room.

"daddy, i'm sorry, i'm sorry," harry whimpered. "please, just want your cock so bad. i'm sorry."

"you need to be taught a lesson, you little slut," louis snarled, hitting harry's ass a few more times, until both cheeks matched the colour of harry's panties. louis's fingers all the while rubbed against harry's prostate.

harry's body was racking with sobs, ready for his second orgasm, and suddenly, he was cumming again, shaking, the hot liquid spreading over the carpet.

"on your back. now. spread your legs," louis ordered. harry did as told, determined to please his louis. his legs were partly drawn up so louis could have access to his hole, the rest of his body on the floor.

louis slicked up his cock, before positioning himself in front of harry's abused hole.

he teased at the hole, rubbing at it and circling it, but not going in.

harry whined. "daddy please."

"fuck it," louis voiced out loud. he pushed himself in, unable to hold himself back any longer.

louis picked a fast speed, slamming in and out, harry bouncing and pumping with his motions, trying to meet his thrusts.

harry's lips were red and swollen, covered in saliva. his eyes hurt from being so teary, and his head was tilted back in pleasure.

"baby," louis couldn't help but whisper. "you're so beautiful.

harry moaned, too caught up in the pleasure to respond. louis pumped harder, if that was possible. his cock slammed against harry's prostate with every thrust, rocking their bodies.

"close," harry mumbled.

"me too, princess," louis groaned.

and for the third time that night, harry released, white strips of cum spurting across his chest. his whole body shook with the energy, and fell limp from exhaustion. a few seconds later, louis followed through, cumming into harry's hole, the hot liquid burning harry's hole pleasantly.

louis collapsed onto harry, uncuffing harry's hands and sliding his right hand through the mess on harry's chest.

"suck," louis commanded, his hand on harry's lips. harry sucked the fingers in, flipping his wet tongue over them, licking his own cum from his boyfriend's fingers.

"good boy," louis praised as harry circled his tongue around the fingers. louis pulled his fingers out, undoing harry's blindfold to find his eyes red and glossy. louis kissed his forehead, before making his way to the bathroom, grabbing a few tissues and wetting them.

he entered their bedroom, finding his harry still lying on the floor. he gently wiped them down, dabbing at harry's hole with caution, causing harry to wince from the burn and louis to mutter out endless apologies.

louis slid off the red panties, reminding himself to wash those later.

louis thew away the tissues, then picked up harry's limp body, despite harry being bigger.

he carried his baby to the bed, cuddling him from behind. he pressed a kiss to harry's jaw, nibbling up to his mouth.

he chastely kissed harry, and harry smiled in content. "you were so good tonight, sweetheart. sorry for being so harsh," he whispered softly.

"i loved it," harry replied.

"i love you," louis grinned goofily, booping harry's nose with his.

"i love you too," harry responded, gazing up into louis's eyes lovingly. louis's expression couldn't be fonder as he gathered harry tighter into his arms.

"go to sleep, love. you look drained." he kissed harry's lips again, and just like that, harry was out like a light.  
**\--**  
**TERRIBLE. IM SORRY. OHAKY. I TFIED. KINDA. YAH.**

**IT'S BEEN SIX MONTHS AND I MIGHJT PUBLISH THIS SOON WELL SEE LMAOOO IM SORRY FOR WEIRDNESS I DONT WANT TO READ THIS IM SCARED OF READING IT SO ILL JUSTP UBLISH IT**

 

**HAHAAAAAHAHAH IM CRINGING WTF HII YALLL I WROTE THIS WHEN I WAS 12 pLEASE GO AHEAD AND JUDGE LMFOAOOOOOOOOO OOMG IM DONT I DONT WANAN RAEAD IT IM GOOD IM COOL BYE**


End file.
